


Cover for An Experiment in Empathy

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for An Experiment in Empathy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for An Experiment in Empathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I See You Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232937) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 
  * Inspired by [I See You Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232937) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 




End file.
